Users may communicate (e.g., via social networks) with one another. For instance, social networks may be used, e.g., to send out event invitations to one or more users. For example, Mike may be having a roof deck party at his home in Boston, Mass. and may wish to invite his closest friends. The social network may be used as a medium through which Mike may send out invitations to the roof deck party, which may then be received by the friends that he designates (e.g., via the social network). For any number of reasons, it may be likely that some of the recipients of Mike's rood deck party invitation may not be able to attend, such that it may not have been necessary to send the invitation to them.